Trixie Wave
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Crime Wave AU! With a twist! Poor Trixie...An example of my "Distaff Counters" challenge. Based on an idea given to me by "Zim'sMostLoyalServant".
1. Chapter 1

**TRIXIE WAVE**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Timmy suddenly had a weird thought. _Maybe if trixie was in a good mood, she'd be more inclined to go out with me!_ He thought irrationally. He then wished for whatever Trixie was wishing for at the moment to come true immediately!

…...

 **POOF!**

Trixie was shocked at her sudden change of surroundings. Her eye's lit up when she realized- "Cool! I'm at the comic store!" Then she realized something else- "Not cool! I'm naked at the comic store!" GAAAHHHHHH!

A nearby nerd perked up. "Do my ears deceive me? Was that the cry of "Nudie Girl?" They peered behind the counter. "Let's get her naked autograph!" Shouted one nerd. "And pictures! We need pictures!" Shouted the other. GAAAHHHHHH! Screamed Trixie again as she ran. "I told you she had super naked speed...and buns of steel!"

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **This is an example of my DISTAFF-COUNTERS challenge for more info on this and other challenges read my profile!**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

Trixie wave ch. 2

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

Trixie looked around frantically from behind a bench. "I can't believe this! Whatever mysterious force sent me to the comic store did it without dressing me first!"

At that moment a bus drove in front of the bench. Trixie took advantage of this to run unseen to hide behind a mailbox. "If I don't get home soon my parents will kill me! Or worse, cut me off!"

A hot dog truck went in front of the mailbox, Trixie then quickly ran and hide behind a lamppost. "I should be able to get home in time, I just hope nobody sees me!"

Suddenly her eyes catch a nearby T.V. store, as a breaking news flash at the city hall occurs. The town mayor and Chompy are at the podium. "Attention citizens! Chompy and I are proud to announce our Dimmsdale street-corner traffic cameras are finally up and running! We can now see any given street corner at any given time!" He then flips the switch to activate the system!

Suddenly multiple cameras popped up around Trixie, exposing her to the whole town! The mayors eyes went wide and he began to fluster and sweat profusely. "Oh...oh my...that's...interesting..." He said awkwardly as he moped his brow with a handkerchief, Chompy meanwhile wolf whistles. And so do many of the audience as well.

"I knew Nudie girl was real! Let's get her picture!" Shouts one sweaty nerd among many as they take to the streets in mass...

Trixie squealed in embarrassment as she used her hair to cover herself while running away...

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

Trixie Wave

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

 **AN: This chapter is a reward to 'Zim'sMostLoyalServant' for doing my challenge. Give his stories a read! Their good!**

...

 **NAKED BEAUTY ENHANCING THE CITY!**

That was the headline of the Newspaper that Trixie was using to hide her modesty. She frantically looked around and saw the museum.

Trixie let out a sigh of relief. "Good! I'll just take a shortcut through the Dimmsdale Museum of Science and Natural History and I'll be home in no time!"

"Naked Gal!?" She turns around to see a nerd, before he can react- "GAH! PAPER CUTS!" Shouted the panicky nerd as she threw the paper at him as a distraction.

She quickly ran inside while he was still running in circles like a moron. She quickly dodged between multiple exhibits...she was nearly to the exit when she saw the neanderthal exhibit-

 **FREE Loincloths and Leopard skin bikini's! Also-**

There was more to the sign, but Trixie didn't care! There was clothes here! True, they were weird- But beggars can't be choosers! She had to double back a fair bit, but it was worth it when she felt the reassuring cover of clothing over her privates...a bit snug but she wasn't complaining!

"Yes! I'm clothed! and best of all, I think I can pull this look off!" She smirked as she turned to a mirror next to an AC vent...the Vent caused her hair to billow as she admired herself...and then she happened to glance at the other half of the sign-

 **-Also, to all you laundry nuts: please don't expose them to very cold temperatures for too long...they WILL shrink.**

It was only then that she felt how tight it was getting-

 **RIP!**

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day were my shapely curves would have a downside." Said a flustered Trixie as the tatters of her former coverings fell to the ground.

It's then she hears people approaching. Now no longer near the exit, she's forced to hide behind a large curtain.

"Welcome to the museum!" Shouts the guide as she leads a bunch of children along. "Why are we hear again?" Asked a bored Chester. "They have a new model of the solar system!" Explained an excited A.J. "Who cares?" Snarked Chester.

"Behold! The glory of our universe!" Shouted the guide as she activated the planetarium, causing the curtain to rise and the lights to illuminate...revealing more then one 'glory'.

"Wow, nice moon." Said an amazed Chester. "Looks more like a Venus." Corrected an equally amazed A.J. "Regardless, I'm glad we came." Admitted Chester as he and the other boys continued to take pictures of a fleeing Trixie...

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	4. Chapter 4

**Trixie Wave ch. 4**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

 **AN: This chapter is a reward to 'Zim'sMostLoyalServant' for doing my challenge. Give his stories a read! Their good!**

...

"Oh, come on!" Shouts an annoyed Trixie as the 'Random obstructive parade-theme plot-device parade' is drawing in the crowd...directly in front of the only way to her house!

Trixie groans...but tries to calm herself down. "Okay Trixie...focus...you can be more then a pretty face...when need be...what can I do to get out of this?"

She frantically looks around. "Tire fire? No. Kazoo playing weirdo? No...hey, isn't that that Timmy Turner's place?"

Sure enough it was...Trixie didn't like the idea of one of her more enthusiastic admirers seeing her naked...but what choice did she have? Quickly she went to the doors...only to find it locked...again, with little choice. She begins climbing up a tree toward an open window.

...

Timmy Turner was bored; he didn't want to take a bath! He wanted to get the newest comic! "I wish I was at the comic book store!" He shouts.

His fairies grant his wish, just as Trixie falls through the window and into the tub.

 **POOF!**

Trixie's eye's widen in disbelief, SHE WAS BACK AT THE COMIC STORE!?

Timmy's eye's widened, TRIXIE WAS NAKED!?...AND SO WAS HE!?

Trixie glared at Timmy so furiously that his balls dropped off, "DID YOU DO THIS!? ARE YOU RESPONSIBLE FOR ALL I'VE GONE THROUGH TODAY!?"

Timmy chuckled nervously, "Heh, heh...I'm sorry?"

The comic store patrons were treated to a rare sight: "Naked Gal castrating Naked Lad! Despite it's diminutive size, the poor boys genitals were sold for over a million dollars that night! ...all proceeds of course going to the blind orphan fund...

 **END!**

…...  
TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
